Vegetable parchment (also known as tracing paper) is the only kind of paper with the feature of transparency in market. It is mainly used for tracing, transfer and plate making, and limited printing. Vegetable parchment is a kind of film paper made from fine plant fibers which are interwoven with each other, soaked in 72% concentrated sulfuric acid for 2-3 s after free beating and papermaking processes in wet conditions without gluing or filling, washed with clean water, and then processed with glycerinum and dried. The vegetable parchment manufactured by this method is solid, compact and semitransparent. However, it has a rough surface and poor flatness. Smoothness is generally less than 90 s. There are drawbacks such as poor color restoration, inadaptability to fin-screen printing and insufficient definition of barcode recognition when vegetable parchment is used for package printing, which result in great limitations on its application in the printing industry; meanwhile, the loose pure fiber structure on the vegetable parchment surface also largely reduces its transparent property and limits the proper transparency of packaging products.